A Yellow Sundress
by xxpegglesxx
Summary: Peggy Schuyler was a new student at Kings College in the heart of New York where she is put into a dorm with 3 other guys. Or so she thought... Then John Laurens came into her life. The young man was a transfer from South California and 'remarkably smoking'. The pair are brought together by a silly dare but will the challenges of their lives pulled them apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Ew, Cookie Dough

_Shit._

I shriek, the taxi door slamming loudly behind me and skidding off as I walk through the gates of New York University, pulling my large yellow suitcase behind me.

"C'mon Pegs, you got this," I mumble to myself, pushing the heavy reception door open, avoiding the eyes of other students.

I slowly shuffle up to the front desk and wait patiently for the receptionist to finish typing.

_I wonder what it's like here._

"Hello, how can I help you?" The cheerful voice of the receptionist interrupts my thoughts. I push down the handle of my suitcase calmly.

"I'm Margarita Schuyler, I'm transferring here today," I say and hand her my transfer slip.

She smiles at me. "And you're staying at a dorm correct?"

I nod and smile back. "That would be right,"

She returns her focus to the computer and types for a bit. She then swivels her chair around to the file cabinet behind her. "So are you excited for the classes here?" She asks, attempting to make some sort of small talk while she looks for whatever that may be.

I nod until I realise that she can't see me. "Yeah, I can't wait,"

She turns back to me, a key, map and a timetable in her hands.

"Here are all your things," she says, pushing all my stuff across the counter.

"Thanks," I grin slightly, taking the stuff into my hands.

"You're staying in the dorm," she pauses to look at the key label, "47 in Block 3,"

"Awesome." In an attempt to pull up my suitcase handle which I find just so happens to be JAMMED, I put my foot on top of it and pull harder.

The receptionist notices the strain on my face. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I mean I don't need the handle to wheel it around, right?_

"Okay darl, enjoy your stay at NYU," she says as I walk away.

"You too, well, you know what I mean," I say and mentally facepalm.

I push the door open and step back out to the chilly Autumn air. I must look awkward with heaps of papers in my arms while pushing a suitcase in front of me with no handle.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I hear a voice call from behind me.

I turn around slowly and nod, sighing. "Yes, please,"

The figure walks quickly up to me. "Lemme guess, the handle's jammed,"

"Yep," I sit at a table near us and reorganise the things in my arms, leaving out my map on the table.

"I'm Charles, Charles Lee," he says.

I smile. "Nice to meet you, Charles,"

He presses down on the handle and wiggles it slowly until it slides up smoothly. "Well there you go," he says as his phone buzzes. He checks it and frowns. "I-I have to go,"

He starts running away. "Thank you!" I call and smile.

He turns around quickly and tips an imaginary hat. "You're welcome,"

A cool gust of air blows across my face, stinging and biting at my skin but yet I still smile. _This should be fun._

I turn back to the table for my map and my smile drops.

"Fuck," I murmur and look under the table for my map. It must have blown away in the wind.

"Looking for something?" Someone asks.

I bang my head under the table. "Ouch." I duck and make my way up to the voice.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

He cocks his head to the side. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Block 3, Room 47,"

"Well, that room isn't under the table," he says in a duh tone.

"Nahhhhh," I reply just as sarcastically.

He grins. "Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there are a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just-"

"Alright, alright, stop talking Mister Monologue. I'm Peggy." I grin back.

He blinks and brings himself back to reality. "Um, anyways, I was just going to that room, care to join me?"

I nod. "Sure but why are you going to my room anyway?" I ask as we start walking.

"Because it's my room too," he simply states and kept walking.

I stop for a second before catching up to him. _I share a dorm with a guy? What!_

When we reach the dorm, I take a deep breath and push on the door, it doesn't move. Alex laughs and pulls the door open. Cue the mental facepalm. The rest of the walk to the room was in silence and I weirdly like the quiet although it might have seemed awkward to Alex.

I go to pull my keys out of my jean pocket but Alex beats me to it and unlocks the door for us. He walks in before me and I shut the door after myself.

"Yo Alex, bro!" A guy with a red bandana yells at Alex from the couch.

"Salut mon ami," Another guy with a bun greets Alex while walking out from the kitchen, a thick French accent lacing his voice.

"Hey, guys," he says, seeming unsure about his roommates.

_Wait. If they're his roommates that means- oh no._

At the same time, they recognise my presence even though I'm behind Alex. They both walk over, I press myself against the door not realising how tall and strong they seem at first.

Alex turns around to me. "Oh yeah Peggy, I forgot-"

I interrupt him. "Forgot what. Lemme guess, hmm, my existence because trust me I'm used to it." I scoff.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, slightly scaring me. "I forgot to tell you that even though these guys," he pivots right and nods his head at the other guys, "look all big and strong, I'm the strongest out of them,"

I glance at the bandana man, a cheeky grin on his face, and bun man, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I then return my attention to Alex. "Okay then, prove it," I challenge.

He turns to the guys and steps forward. I use it as my chance to escape, wheeling my suitcase around the fight zone.

Alex lets out a war cry and charges towards the guys. Both of them seem unfazed by the short person running toward them. They nod at each other and move forward.

Bun man grabs Alex by the waist, bandana guy holding Alex's kicking legs still. They tickle him, Alex biting his lip to try not to laugh. I stifle a giggle on the sideline until I can't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

The guys finish tickling Alex and leave him on the ground, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing too hard. They both walk over to me.

"Hi, I'm Hercules," The guy with the bandana says.

"And I'm Lafayette," Bun man smiles at me.

I smile back. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Peggy!" I exclaim.

Hercules steps forward and tucks a loose strand of my curly brown hair behind my ear. I blush slightly at the gesture, he grins slightly and nods. I mouth a 'thank you' back.

Alex comes up behind me and notices the pink tinge to my face. "Now which one of you did this?" He says while wrapping his arms around my neck. Lafayette points at Hercules who holds up his hands. Alex frowns and looks at me, then back to them.

"Hey, Alex?" I look at the boy hanging off my back. "Can you get off?"

"NEVER!" He yells, making me lose my balance. I shriek as gravity pulls us down to the ground, making us land with a thud. "Ouch," Alex says monotoned from under me.

"That's what you get," I say and roll off him.

"You are surprisingly light," Alex gets up off the ground for the second time in the last 5 minutes.

"Thank you?" I say unsurely, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"You're welcome,"

"I feel like ice-cream," I say out of the blue, my stomach grumbling at the mention of food.

"There's an ice-cream parlour right outside campus, let's go," Alex says and walks toward the door.

Hercules grins. "Taking her away already?"

I roll my eyes at him and whisper. "I'm only going for food," His grin grows and I press a finger to my lips. He chuckles and does the same.

Alex and I walk back out to the chilly air. "Wait, what flavour did the guys want?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Herc will have mint chocolate chip, Laf will have French Vanilla and I'll have cookie dough.

I stick out my tongue and scrunch up my face. "Cookie dough, ew,"

"Hey! Cookie dough is great!"

"Is not!"

Alex goes to retort back but someone interrupts him. "Hey, excuse me!" they call out. We stop our conversation and turn to the person. The guy walks towards us and shows us a map. "Could you tell me where Block 3, Room 47 is please?"

We grin at each other and give the guy directions. "Yeah, it's just up that path, left and through the doors, up the stairs, fifth door on the right," _We just came that way._

"Thank you so much," He says.

"Hang on, before you go," I start..

"Yeah?" He asks, confused.

"What your favourite ice-cream flavour?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "Cookies and cream,"

"See!" Alex yells. "Cookies are good in ice-cream!"

"Yeah, they are but putting in the actual dough? No way!" I reply.

"Cookie dough is disgusting," He agrees with me.

I laugh and smile at him. "You, my friend, have an excellent choice of ice-cream flavours,"

Alex pouts and continues walking while I smile and wave. "See ya 'round,"

He waves back. "See ya!"

"He only sided with you because you're a girl," Alex grumbles.

I laugh. "Wasn't it bros before hoes?"

"That guy obviously had his priorities switched," he snickers. I whack his forehead with the back of my hand.

"He said the truth, which is that COOKIE DOUGH SUCKS!" I yell and run away. I can hear Alex running after me and see the ice-creamery ahead. Just a bit further.

I burst the door open and shut it in his face. I stick out my tongue as he tries to open the door. I eventually open the door and let him in. We walk up to the counter. "Mint chip, vanilla, cookie dough," I scrunch up my face up at the mention of cookie dough.

"Chocolate fudge brownie and cookies and cream," I finish. The lady behind the counter gives us the ice-creams.

"That's $59.00," she says. Alex looks slightly shocked at the price so I tap my watch onto the card scanner and the machine dings. "You two are an adorable couple by the way,"

I blush. "We're not dating," I thank her quickly and walk out of the store, the tubs of ice-cream piled in my arms.

Alex takes three out of my arms. "Thanks for paying," he mumbles.

I smile. "No problem!'


	2. Chapter 2 - What's Bi-Gay

I grab my keys from my pocket and unlock the door for Alex and I. The guy from earlier is sitting on the couch with Laf and Herc, which I may add, would make an adorable couple. They slowly turn their heads to the door.

"You guys again!" He shouts and jumps off the couch.

I laugh and walk over to him, pushing him back onto the couch. "Yeah, we're here and we got you ice-cream, be grateful," I say and hand him the tub of ice-cream. Alex gives Laf and Herc their tubs and goes into the kitchen. He returns with spoons and hands them out too.

"Thanks," The guy says after Alex gives him a spoon.

"W-welcome," Alex says with a little stutter. I laugh and make a mini squeal. The guys stare at me as I run over to Alex, grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen.

"Peggy, what the actual fu-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Shush, little love-struck boy," he tries to bite my finger, making me retreat.

"I'm taller than you!"

"And yet you're still short,"

"What? Nevermind, what the fu-"

"Shush, shush, I know who you like," I giggle and look past him to the new guy.

He turns and looks at him too. "Oh, no no, I don't like him,"

I raise my eyebrow. "Really? You bi-gay fu-"

He interrupts me. "What's bi-gay?"

"Bisexual and gay duh,"

"Who's bi-gay?" Someone asks. Alex turns beat-red and faces away from the guy.

I nod my head towards Alex. "Him,"

The guy nods in approval. "Nice, by the way, I'm John Laurens,"

"Alexander Hamilton," Alex says, still recovering from his blush.

"And I'm Peggy Schuyler," I say and hold out my hand.

"A SCHUYLER!" John yells, a mix of adoration and spite in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't make a big deal out of it,"

"Schuyler?" Alex asks.

John's eyes widen. "He doesn't know?"

I shake my head. "But I consider that a good thing,"

"Know what?" He asks.

"Peggy's parents own, like, the BIGGEST marine rescue centre in the WORLD," John explains.

"That's cool," Alex says, not making a big fuss of it.

"I love marine life, especially turtles," He says.

I laugh. "I could _probably_ organise a tour for you around the facility," I say.

"Oh my good gouda, THANK YOU!" He says and hugs me. I don't hug back, instead I mouth to Alex '_this is so weird'_. "Actually, on the subject of turtles," he says and pulls away from me. He walks to his duffel bag and picks up the glass box next to it. "This is Snappy and Flippy," he points to the two turtles inside the tank.

"Snappy and Flippy?" I giggle.

He avoids my gaze in embarrassment. "My sister named them," he admits.

Laf and Herc walk over to us. "What's in ze tank?" Laf asks.

"Turtles," I sigh, in love with this guy. Just kidding, I love his turtles more than anything. Ever. "I love turtles,"

Alex jumps on my back and making me bump my forehead on the glass of the tank. "Ow, what the fu-"

"Peggy, don't swear in front of the turtles,"

"Fudge. I was gonna say fudge."

"Yeah right."

I walk over to Alex. "Hey Alex, why don't ya ask John if he's single?"

He blushes brightly. "No way! Why don't you?"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "I'm not the one who's totally into him," I say, teasingly.

"I _dare _you to do it," he challenges. I bite my lip.

**NOTE: All flashbacks will be in the reader's perspective**

"_I dare you to do it," Peggy's best friend, Cammie egged her on._

_Peggy blushed. "I-I can't,"_

_Cammie strutted towards the guy standing not far from Peggy. "Wait, Cammie! No!"_

"_It's easy Peggy," she called over her shoulder, smirking. _

_You blinked and suddenly you have a birds-eye view of the lounge room the party is taking place in. You know this can't end well._

_Cammie reached the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks down at her. You glance back to Peggy, who is standing behind Cammie shyly. _

_Suddenly, you can only hear their voices, the music and everyone else is muted. They appear to be talking and the DJ is bopping along to an unknown beat but nothing can be heard except the voices of Cammie, Peggy and this guy. _

"_My best friend, Peggy here," Cammie says while pushing Peggy in front of her. "Is looking for a special someone tonight,"_

_Peggy glares at Cammie. "I'm not it was nice to meet you random person, but I have to go," She blurts and pushes back out of the crowd._

"_Peggy wait!"_

_You blink again and the world goes black._

"Fine, I'll do it," I say. I mean it's all for a friend. I walk up to John, who chilling on the couch and finishing up his ice-cream. "Hey John," I say and take a seat next to him. Laf and Herc sit down on the seat next to me.

"Is this a communal gathering?" Alex asks while sitting on the armrest.

"What can I say? I'm like a magnet, I attract shiny pretty things," John jokes.

"That can't be right, I mean I came here as a dull ugly thing," I laugh.

I yelp as John wraps his arms around my waist and drags me off the arm rest. "What the hell was that for?"

He smiles. "Because you are a pretty thing, Peggy,"

And I don't think anyone in that room knew what would happen next


End file.
